Vacaciones Shinigami
by Amy Eat World
Summary: el sol, la playa, el mar, bikinis, mojitos, hamacas, 9 capitanes, 12 shinigamis, 3 humanos y un Quincy... veremos que tal les va.
1. Chapter 1

En el sereitei los capitanes se reunían para una importante reunión con el comandante en jefe, todos los capitanes formados unos frente a otros escuchan con atención al viejo hombre.

Yamamoto (hablando solemnemente a sus capitanes, que lo escuchas con preocupacion): he convocado esta reunión para tratar un asunto muy importante! hace varios siglos que soy comandante en jefe y estoy muy satisfecho de cada uno de ustedes, así que he decidido organizarles unas buenas vacaciones en el mundo real, saldrán mañana a primera hora, así que tienen toda la tarde para empacar, irán con el shinigami remplazante y los otros humanos, ellos también se merecen unas buenas vacaciones… y, para ser honesto, mandarlos a ustedes solos al mundo real seria sinónimo de catástrofe…

Los comandantes miran perplejos a su comandante jefe.

Kyoraku (visiblemente sorprendido): Sin querer cuestionar su juicio, a que se debe esta repentina decisión? ( hacia varios siglos que estaba bajo las ordenes del viejo y nunca había tenido vacaciones ni para ir a la esquina.)

Yamamoto: ya lo he dicho Kioraku, han hecho un buen trabajo, creo que después de algunos siglos de trabajo bien hecho mis capitanes se merecen un descanso, no se diga una palabra mas, mañana a primera hora los quiero ver a todos aquí con una maleta bien preparada, ya me he puesto en contacto con el mundo real, todos tienen una gikai listo...

Todos los capitanes se miran desconcertados, pero terminan por encogerse de hombros y salir del cuarto, el viejo espera que salga hasta el último de sus capitanes.

Yamamoto (suspirando con alivio): hasta que se fueron esos pesados, ya me merecía un buen descanso de ellos...

Ukitake (asomándose repentinamente por la puerta): dijo algo, comandante jefe?

El viejo se sobresalta.

Yamamoto (sonriendo, pero dándole empujones para que salga del cuarto): nada, nada, Ukitake, solo lo orgulloso que estoy de mis buenos capitanes!

Ukitake sonríe satisfecho y se marcha del cuarto, el comandante suspira de nuevo…

Yamamoto (pasándose la mano por la cara): que ya se vallan estos zopencos…

Ukitake (asomándose de nuevo): Dijo algo comandante Yamamo…

Yamamoto (poniendo la mano sobre su sanpakuto): Acaso quieres morir, Ukitake!? Sácate a hacer tus maletas! Orele, ussshhh!

- al dia siguiente en la mañana… -

Todos los capitanes con sus subordinados están reunidos en el Sereitei, listos para partir…

Rukia (junto a una inmensa montaña de maletas Luis Vuitton): esta seguro que necesita todo eso, nii-sama?

Byakuya (con aires elegantes): un miembro de la nobleza siempre debe estar preparado para las situaciones que puedan presentarse Rukia, tu deberías tomar ejemplo

Rukia (sonrojada y acomodando su diminuta mochila en el hombro): estoy segura que no hay mucho que ponerse en la playa… y quien va a cargar todo eso?

Byakuya señala atrás con su pulgar a un desaliñado Renji que subía resoplando una por una las maletas a una carreta.

Rukia: ya veo…

Más lejos Kyoraku saluda a Zaraki, que esta simplemente parado con los brazos cruzados.

Kyoraku: no llevas nada, Kempachi?

Kempachi: tsk, que voy a llevar? Lo que traigo puesto me sobra…

El del kimono rosa mira incrédulo los harapientos pantalones y bata del capitán.

Kyoraku: si tu lo dices…

Yachiru (sale de la nada y salta al hombro de su capitán) Ken chaaan! mira lo que te traje! (saca de su maleta un traje de baño azul claro con patitos amarillos.)

Kempachi (horrorizado): no hablas en serio…

Yachiru: si, combina con el mio! (saca un pequeño traje amarillo de pato.)

Kempachi: hum…

Más lejos Komamura llega con el grupo, cargando una diminuta maleta.

Soi Fon (cargando una maleta al hombro): usted también va a ir Komamura taicho?

Komamura (moviendo la cola): si, el comandante capitán dice que encontró un gikai adecuado para mi.

Soi Fon: ya, y que van a hacer con ese (señala detrás de ella a Mayuri, con su extraña cara y su excéntrico sombrero de lado que llega con Nemu) solo es Halloween una ves al año…

Mayuri (indignado): tsk, pedí un gikai lo mas parecido a mi que posible, no pienso esconderme tras el cuerpo de un vulgar humano…

Yumichika he Ikkaku discuten un poco mas lejos.

Ikkaku (mirando furibundo la descomunal maleta de su amigo): no puedo creer que te vallas a traer todo ese chiquero!

Yumichika (le saca la lengua): no es mi culpa que solo viajes con tres calzones y no sepas lo que es tener estilo…

Ikkaku: tzk, si tu lo dices… Y que diablos llevas ahí adentro?

Yumichika (sacando de su maleta un repertorio de cosas): cremas para la cara, para el cuerpo, mi alaciado de cabello, mi shampoo para las puntas abiertas, bronceador… tu?

Ikkaku saca un sombrero de pescador.

Ikkaku: es difícil ser calvo en la playa… y no digas ni una palabra!

Yumichika (conteniendo la risa) : pffff… no, claro que no…

Llegan Hisagi con Kira, el primero ojeando precipitadamente unos papeles, el segundo viéndolo con desconcierto.

Kira (mirando desconcertado la maleta-oficina de su amigo): Si sabes que nos vamos de vacaciones, verdad Hisagi?

Hisagi (revoloteando entre una masa de papeles): Porque lo dices?

Kira (con una gota en la frente): N.. no, por nada... seguro que vas a llevar todos esos papeles?

Hisagi (molesto, sacando una maquina de escribir de su maleta-oficina): Obviamente! Para que crees que sirven las vacaciones Kira? Para tener tiempo de ponerse al corriente con todo el trabajo atrasado! Y donde madres puse mi sello para aprobar los presupuestos!?

Kira: Ya… yo creía que tenía mas que ver con relajarse y tomar un trago… no se… con Rangiku, por ejemplo?

Hisagi deja caer sus papeles y se le suben los colores a la cara, piensa en una imagen de Matsumoto con un diminuto bikini, saliéndose del mar con la tenue luz del amanecer, diciéndole con sus rosados labios "¿vamos por un trago, guapetón?"

Hisagi (buscando precipitadamente algo en su maleta-oficina): Ejem … Creo que olvidé unos informes, ahora vuelvo (da media vuelta y sale disparado de regreso al Sereitei) mierda! donde diablos puse mi tanga roja?

Al mismo tiempo llegan Matsumoto, Toshiro, Ukitake.

Matsumoto (cargando otra descomunal maleta): amo la playa!

Toshiro (cruzado de brezos) odio la playa... no soporto el calor! No podía mandarnos… yo que se… a la montaña o algo? –

Ukitake (alegremente): vamos, vamos, Toshiro san! nos divertiremos! mira lo que te traje! (saca de su maleta un molde de plástico para hacer castillitos de arena)

Toshiro (indagando): es broma?

Ukitake (confundido): no te gusta?... Bueno, no hay problema, también traje esto! (saca de su mochila una llanta inflable con una cabeza de pato)

Matsumoto: JUAJUAJUAJUA!

Toshiro (pasándose la mano por la cara): que puta pesadilla…

Unohana (llega junto con Nanano he Isane y se dirige a todos): como todos saben, vamos a pasar unos días en el mundo real, Nanao he Isane me han ayudado a organizar todo, vamos a ir a Puerto Escondido, un lugar muy hermoso donde podemos estar tranquilos, el problema es que no hay ninguna puerta que llegue hasta allá, por que es un lugar muy remoto, la puerta mas cercana nos lleva hasta un pueblo cerca de ahí donde ya rentamos unos vehículos del mundo humano que Isane y Nanao se han entrenado a manejar, nos separaremos en dos grupos: los taicho y… los demas...

Renji (confundido): por qué razón?

Isane (un poco incomoda): es una cuestión de presupuesto... Byakuya patrocina el transporte de los capitanes, mientras nosotros vamos a tener que hacer una coperacha y no queda mucho que digamos.

Los fukutaicho la miran con una ceja alzada.

Yumichika (indignado): deberíamos pedir un aumento de salario en cuanto volvamos

Renji (con el puño cerrado y una sombra en los ojos): ese Byakuya... tacaño

Byakuya (sale de la nada con un maléfico brillo en los ojos): dijo algo, fukutaicho?

Renji (sobresaltandose): que? yo? pfff, yo no dije nada!...*cof, cof* tacaño…

Unohana (con ojos alegres): bueno, ya es hora de irse...

Una resplandeciente puerta blanca aparece frente a todos y se abre, del otro lado, unas buenas vacaciones y no solo para los taicho y fukutaicho del Sereitei…

- un poco más lejos -

El comandante en jefe, capitán de la primera división se encontraba en una de las azoteas del Sereitei, tendido en una tumbona usando solo unos cortos pantaloncillos y unos lentes oscuros. Sintió de pronto una importante desaparición de riantsu, que solo podía indicar que todos que sus capitanes ya estaban lejos y no volverían antes de unos buenos días.

Yamamoto (suspirando complacido): ya era hora! (Le da un largo trago a su vaso de cuba, adornado por una sombrilla)


	2. Chapter 2

Una enorme y majestuosa puerta se abre dejando pasar una resplandeciente luz blanca, un grupo de extraños individuos sale de la puerta a un feo almacén en el mundo humano.

Ikkaku: tzk, que porquedero!

Unohana (sonriente): es solo un lugar aislado donde podemos guardar nuestros gikai sin que nadie los encuentre.

Yumichika: guacala, hubieran podido encontrar un lugar más higiénico, aunque sea!

Kempachi: No te quejes mariposita, y ponte tu gikai de una buena vez!

Un poco mas tarde los Shinigamis parecen tener problemas para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos.

Zaraki (moviendo los brazos como si le apretaran): que molesto cuerpo.

Yachiru (mordiéndose una mano): a mi me gusta!

Renji: no es tan malo una ves que te acostumbras…

Un perro lanudo: WOF, WOF!

Todos se sobresaltan y voltean a ver al enorme perro.

Matsumoto (sorprendida): y este chucho… de donde salió?

Perro: WOOOF!

Unohana (sonriente): es Komamura Taicho.

Todos (alucinados): QUUUUEEEEEE?

El perro lanudo se rasca una oreja y se pone a dar vueltas persiguiendo su cola.

Hisagi (con un tic en el ojo): Ko… Komamura taicho!

Komamura (moviendo la cola): woof!

Soi Fon: déjalo Hisagi, dice que le gusta su gikai…

Hisagi (aun mas alucinado): como!? Entiendes lo que dice!?

Soi Fon se encoge de hombros.

Mayuri: Fascinante…

Renji (espantado de Mayuri): EEEEK! Mayuri Taicho! Esta igual que en el Sereitei!

Mayuri (con su extraño maquillaje y su sombrero puntiagudo): ya dije que no pienso pasarme por un vulgar humano…

Nanao (acomodándose sus lentes): Si todos están listos, les propongo ir a ver los vehículos humanos en los que vamos a viajar…

Todos salen del almacén a un pequeño estacionamiento. Frente al grupo se encuentran una brillante limosina blanca marca Hummer para los taicho y una destartalada van verde decorada con calcomanías de los loonytoons para el resto de la chusma.

Ikkaku (viendo la limosina y la horrible van con una sobra en los ojos): soy el único escandalizado por esto?

Yumichika (horrorizado): es un escandalo!

Renji (con un puño apretado): esos… desgraciados…!

Isane (detrás de ellos, intentando animarlos): no es tan malo! Tiene aire acondicionado! Y podemos poner música! Y ya saque a los mapaches que vivían adentro!

Del otro lado Unoana habla con los capitanes.

Unohana (con una amable sonrisa): tengo que decirles que no hay suficientes espacio para todos, solo hay nueve lugares.

Toshiro (confundido): pero si somos nueve!

Mayuri (señalando su afilado sombrero): Así es, pero mi sombrero ocupa dos lugares, el que se siente junto a mi va a tener el cráneo perforado al primer bache…

Toshiro: por que demonios traes esa cosa!?

Mayuri: bromeas? No me lo quito ni para bañarme!

Unohana (saca unas ramitas): el que saque la ramita más corta va a tener el honor de hacer el viaje con nuestros estimados subordinados (esta sonriendo, pero un destello malévolo brilla en sus alegres ojos)

Todos voltean a ver la espantosa van verde y sienten un escalofrío. Pasa Mayuri, es una larga, luego pasa Byakuya, es una larga, al final solo quedan Toshiro y Komamura. Toshiro da un paso al frente, traga saliva y escoge una ramita.

Toshiro: Mierda….

-Minutos después-

Toshiro (ahogado entre las tetas de Matsumoto): MMMMUUMMMTTTTTTOO!

Matsumoto (bajando la mirada a su regazo): Taicho! Lo siento mucho, pero no hay mucho espacio, comprende? Vamos a tener que acomodarnos asi….

Toshiro (liberándose de las tatas asesinas): aaaahhh, Matsumoto! No pienso viajar así, tenemos que reorganizar todo este desastre!

Unohana (asomándose por la ventanilla de la van, con una aura malévola en sus amables ojos): Toshiro taicho, tenemos un ligero retardo, le agradezco su cooperación.

Toshiro (con la cara azul del susto): no hay problema…

Unohana se marcha sonriente y Toshiro se cruza de brazos enfurruñado.

Toshiro: cuanto tiempo es de ruta?

Isane (acomodando el espejo retrovisor) : si no encontramos ningun contratiempo, unas cuatro horas.

Toshiro: …

Isane: uy! Se descompuso el aire acondicionado!

Matsumoto: que mala suerte! Y con el calor que hace! Le importa si me quito el kimono taicho?

Toshiro: …

Ikkaku (intentando meter en la camioneta su sanpakuto transformado en lanza de tres metros) : malita sea! No cabe!

Yumichika (llega con una descomunal maleta) : pero que demonios crees que haces, Ikkaku?

Ikkaku: por si no lo sabes, soy un experto en casa submarina con lanza.

Se da la vuelta para encararlo y al hacer este gesto, la lanza a mitad dentro del coche da un brusco movimiento que casi decapita a Toshiro y rasga el kimono de Matsumoto, las descomunales tetas aplastan de nuevo al diminuto capitán.

Matsumoto (suspirando de alivio) : ahh, gracias Ikkaku, ya no podía mas con este calor ! Ah! Kira he Hisagi! Vengan! Tengo sakeee!

Toshiro (con las tetas de sombrero): …

Todos intentan acomodarse en el reducido espacio.

Renji (metiéndose torpemente al coche, ignorando los quejidos de todo el mundo) : hagan espacio!

Yachiru (sentada sobre la pelona de Ikkaku) : Renji, malvado, deja de moverte! Esta pelona resbala mucho!

Ikkaku : eh! Si no te gusta la pelona no te subas a ella!

Yachiru le saca la lengua y le muerde la pelona.

Ikkaku : aaahh! Fukutaicho, deténgase!

Rukua (sale de un pequeño compartimento en la parte superior del coche) : quieren dejar de hacer ruido? Estoy intentando dormir!

Toshiro (atónito) : Kuchiki! Que haces ahí?

Rukia : Hitsugaya taicho! No sabía que estaba aquí! Bueno, dormí unos meses en un closet, así que estoy acostumbrada y por la falta de espacio y todo eso… aquí estoy con Nemu, pero no ocupa mucho espacio.

(la voz de Nemu sale de una maleta)

Nemu (con voz ahogada a través de la maleta): Mayuri sama me desmantelo para la comodidad de todos.

Toshiro (apachurrado entre las tetas de Matsumoto, Ikaku peleando con Yachiru y Kira tomando sake) : que considerado…

Rukia: hay espacio de sobra, si quiere le cambio, usted es pequeño, puede que este mas cómodo aquí.

Toshiro (con un tic en el ojo) : Kuchiki…

Isane (de buen humor) : Ya estamos todos! Vámonos!

Todos: SIIIII!

Toshiro (pegando la cara al vidrio trasero de la van) : NOOOOO!

-con los capitanes-

Los capitanes se acomodan tranquilamente en los amplios asientos de piel, hay un fresco aire acondicionado, un mini bar y música clásica de fondo.

Mayuri: ahora que lo pienso el pequeño hubiera podido viajar con nosotros, su metro cuarenta de altura lo deja suficientemente bajo como para estar fuera del alcance de mi sombrero… bueno…. Pondré mi mochila al lado.

Nanao (se acomoda los lentes, revisa el ángulo del espejo retrovisor, el espejo lateral, el cinturón de seguridad y la altura del asiento) Tenemos cuatro horas veinte de viaje, no podemos tolerar ningún retardo, nos pondremos en marcha de inmediato.

Komamura: wof, wof!

Soi Fon: tienes razón Komamura, podemos brindar por la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Todos los capitanes se sirven una copa del mini bar y le sirven a Komamura un poco de agua en su plato.

Todos (alzando la copa) : salud!

Komamura: wof! *slurp, slurp, slurp*

La limusina avanza por la tortuosa carreter. a de la cierra gorda , las curvas sn suntuosas y pronunciadas y el alcohol no ayuda.

Ukitake (pálido) : Kyoraku… creo que no me siento muy bien…

Kioraku : que sucede Ukitake…

Ukitake : BERK!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - En la van - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matsumoto (viendo hacia atrás) : hum… creo que algo pasa en el coche de los capitanes… parece que están zigzageando…

Toshiro (enfurruñado) : seguro se les cruzó un mapache o algo.

Matsumoto : Hum… por que prenden y apagan las luces? Y son esos los limpia vidrios activados?

Toshiro (con los brazos cruzados) : es un mapache, nada grave…

Matsumoto: no es ese Kyoraku taicho que sale por la ventanilla? Parece que nos esta haciendo señas…

Toshiro (toma a Matsumoto por los hombros y la ve directo a los ojos) : no nos detendremos por nada del mundo, Matsumoto, comprende?

Matsumoto (con la cara azul) : s… si taicho.

- con los taichou -

Zaraki (viendo como la van desaparece de la vista) : Nos abandonan…

Unohana : hum… eso presenta un ligero inconveniente.

Soi Fon (con los puños apretados) : esos malditos!

Los capitanes se orillan por un momento, Ukitake parece recuperarse.

Ukitake (muy apenado) : caray, lo siento chicos…

Kioraku : no pasa nada Ukitake, no era mi kimono favorito…

Byakuya : si… traje muchas vestimentas reales por si algo así ocurría.

Komamura (sacudiéndose) : wof, wof!

Ukitake : que amables… creo que ya me siento mejor, podemos irnos…

Los capitanes suben al coche, Nanao lo pone en marcha, la limosina da una violenta sacudida, los capitanes y Nanao se sacuden en todos los sentidos antes de que el coche se detenga por completo. se escucha un extraño *pppppfffffff*.

Cinco minutos después nueve capitanes y una desconcertada Nanao están parados frente al coche con las manos en la boca, viendo una llanta ponchada.

Nanao (con ira): quien olvidó su sanpakuto frente al coche?

Mayuri : ahai! Lo siento, es mi sombrero de repuesto, debí olvidarlo cuando nos bajamos…

Ukitake (pasándose la mano por la nuca) : ese sombrero es un peligro…

Unohana: bueno… alguien sabe reparar uno de estos.

Nadie dice nada, se escucha el viento y pasa una planta rodadora por la carretera.

Mayuri : no estoy familiarizado con esta tecnología.

Soi Fon: preguntemos por ahí…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - en la van - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Isane : alguien conoce un juego para pasar el tiempo?

Yachiru : veo veo! Tenemos que describir lo que vemos y los demás tienen que adivinar que es… yo comienzo. Veo, veo… algo brillante!

Todos: la pelona de Ikaku!

Ikaku (molesto) : que idiotas… bueno, yo veo… algo grande…

Todos : las tetas de Matsumoto!

Matsumoto : yo veo… algo chiquito!

Todos : al capitán Toshiro!

Toshiro (molesto, cruzado de brazos) : yo no juego… (todos lo miran con tristeza) de todos modos ni veo nada con estas tatas en la cara!

-de vuelta con los capitanes. Parados al lado de la ruta pidiendo aventón con el pulgar. -

Byakuya : que humillante, esto no es digno de la nobleza.

Soi Fon (molesta) : Ciérrala Byakuya y levanta el mas el dedo, ya se nos fue otro.

Kioraku : tal ves si Mayuri se escondiera un poco… das algo de miedo, sabes?

Mayuri : tzk, humanos intolerantes!

Ukitake (amablemente) : tu también Kempachi…. Intenta sonreír un poco.

Zaraki sonríe como un maniaco, un coche pasa junto a ellos, zigzagea violentamente y acelera a fondo con un rechinido de llantas.

Ukitake (con una gota en la frente) : o no, olvida lo que dije.

Unohana : hum, esta estrategia parece ineficaz… Soi Fon, te molestaría abrir un poco tu escote?

Soi Fon : Unohana!

Kyoraku (con sonrisa felina) : tu que dices, Nanao chan!

Nanao (con una vena en la frente): Taicho!

Byakuya da un paso adelante, se abre ligeramente la camisa con un gesto sensual y se sacude el cabello con elegancia. Al instante una destartalada camioneta que transporta frutas se para en seco y un viejo bigotudo saca la cabeza.

Viejo : pa donde jóvenes?

Todos miran a Byakuya atónitos.

Ukitake : como le ha hecho?

Kyoraku : No tengo idea Ukitake… ni la menor idea.

-20 minutos después-

Kyoraku (sentado junto con el resto de los capitanes atrás del camión) : que bueno que paso este camión de frutas.

Ukitake (comiendo un enorme plátano) : Si, ha esta hora estaríamos acampando en medio de la carretera.

Kempachi: *munch,munch* humm…

Komamura : wof, wof!

Soi Fon : Si Komamura, llamaremos una grúa cuando lleguemos, no te preocupes.

Byakuya : Falta mucho?

Viejo : Unas tres horas joven, pero haremos una pausa para comer, hay un buen puesto de tacos no muy lejos.

Byakuya (intrigado) : un…. Taco?

Viejo (sonriendo con tres dientes) : así es güerito, para chuparse los dedos!

Una hora mas tarde, en el changarro de tacos, los capitanes sentados en una pequeña mesa con el viejo. Sale una señora robusta y chaparra.

Seño : de que quieren? De cochinita, cecina, al pastor…

Viejo : tráiganos su especialidad seño.

Seño : salen unos de cochinita!

-Mas tarde, los capitanes retoman la ruta en la camioneta.-

Kyoraku (agarrándose de Ukitake) : No me siento muy bien…

Soi Fon (tapándose la baca con la mano) : creo que me voy a enfermar.

Komamura (echado en un rincón) : *eeeek, eeeek*

Mayuri : estos alimentos tenían una cantidad considerable de bacterias a las cuales nuestros organismos no están acostumbrados… lo bueno que siempre traigo un antídoto con migo (saca una botella de peptobismol y le da un largo trago)

Byakuya (pálido he indignado) : hemos sido envenenados por esa deliciosa comida…

Viejo (volteando a verlos) : Ujule, que se me hace que ya atraparon la turística. Ya que ni que… si quieren ir al baño ahí me avisan.

Los capitanes voltean a verlo furibundos, ojerosos y pálidos.

- Unas tres horas después-

El viejo estaciona la camioneta al borde de la ruta, los capitanes se bajan a duras penas.

Viejo : el lugar que buscan eta ahí abajo, solo tendrán que caminar unos cien metros.

Kyoraku (recargándose en la camioneta para no caerse, con la cara blanca como el papel) : gra… *hip*… gracias viejo…

Viejo : Nombre, no hay de que! Váyanse por la sombrita! (arranca y se va)

Los capitanes caminan arrastrando los pies y llegan a una hermosa playa, ahí encuentran, en una palapa, al resto del equipo jugando cartas y tomando mojitos. Incluidos en el grupo están Ichigo, Ishida, Inue y Chad.

Toshiro (malicioso) : hasta que llegan! Que tal el viaje?

Rukia : Nii sama! Que bueno que llegan, ya nos estábamos preocupando! Lo importante es que estan todos bien.

Byakuya (con cara pálida-verdosa y enormes ojeras): huuumm

Unohana (que parece estar en forma) : bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, podemos ir al hostal….

Siguiente capitulo: un extraño hostal los espara!


	3. Chapter 3

El grupo de Shinigamis y los cuatro humanos camina por la playa hasta llegar a un sencillo hostal, una reja abierta da a un asoleado patio comunal con un par de mesas y sillas, una pequeña alberca y un pequeño bar en palma con una barra. Recostado en una tumbona esta el dueño del lugar vestido únicamente con unos shorts verdes y un sombrero, se cubría ligeramente la sonrisa con un abanico abierto.

Urahara: veo que llegaron sin problemas!

Todos (sorprendidos): Urahara san!

Renji: pero que hace aquí, Urahara san!

Urahara (cubriéndose la sonrisa con su abanico): Verán mis estimados, la tienda exclusivamente para Shinigamis era poco lucrativa, así que decidí investir en un hostal exclusivamente para Shinigamis! (Urahara asume una pose dramática frente al hostal) bienvenidos al Benihime hostal for Shinigamis!

Detrás de él sale una bronceada Yuroichi en bikini y hace explotar un tubo de serpentinas con aire festivo, todos lo ven con una gota en la frente.

Ishida (desde el fondo): siento interrumpir, pero la naturaleza racista del nombre me interpela. Que poco delicado de usted, Urahara san!

Urahara (lo ve sorprendido): ejem… ya veo… bueno amigos, bienvenidos al Benihime hostel for Shinigamis and Quincys!

Otra pose dramática, sale Yuroichi y lanza un puñado de flores.

Inue: No estoy de acuerdo, Urahara san.

Chad (tranquilo): hum… sigue siendo racista.

Urahara (los mira con ojos bien abiertos y suspira): de acuerdo (otra pose dramática) bienvenidos al Benihime hostels for Sinigamis, Quincys and a few humans!

Yuroichi sale de la nada y suelta unas palomas que salen volando.

Yuroichi (cansada): eso es todo, ya no tengo más chucherías (se va)

Urahara: todos satisfechos? Si? Ninguna queja? No? Muy bien, vamos a ver los cuartos…

El hostal es pequeño, apenas para unas veinticinco personas, hay tres cuartos de tres literas cada uno, el grupo se instala poco a poco, solo Byakuya tiene un problema.

Byakuya: exijo mis propios aposentos.

Urahara lo mira sorprendido. No que tuviera una suit presidencial en su hostal de paso para mochileros. Pero sonríe.

Urahara (jovial): pero por supuesto, Byakuya sama, sígame por favor.

Lo lleva a un parasol hecho de palma sobre una hamaca colgada entre dos palmeras.

Urahara: servido Byakuya san, solo los nobles de más alto rango tienen derecho de dormir al aire libre en… la hamaca!

Byakuya (intrigado): la… hamaca?

Urahara: así es! Este revolucionario dispositivo es de la más alta tecnología! Sus cuerdas de alta calidad, unas ves entretejidas y colocadas entre dos palmeras, crean una zona de reposo y relajación sumamente efectiva!

Byakuya: ya veo…

Se sienta sobre la hamaca y da pequeños brincos para asegurarse de que fuera estable, luego se recuesta por completo con las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago. Atónito, abre los ojos un par de milímetros.

Byakuya (piensa): "por kami, que maravilla."

Urahara (sonriendo tras su abanico): satisfecho, Byakuya sama?

Byakuya (con una minúscula sonrisa): hum…

Renji pasa por ahí.

Byakuya (con voz serena): Fukutaicho… que nadie me moleste cuando este en mi hamaca… es una orden.

Renji (con cara azul): co… como usted diga taicho!

El grupo se preparaban para un agradable dia en la playa, todos parecían estar de humor relajado y alegre, solo Kyoraku parecía tener un pequeño problema con su subordinada, que se negaba a salir de su cabaña.

Kyoraku (afuera del cuatro de Nanao): vamos Nanao chan! Sal de ahí, no puede ser tan malo!

Nanao (del otro lado de la puerta) : no pienso salir de aquí! Es horriblee!

Llega Ukitake preocupado.

Ukitake: que sucede Kyoraku?

Kyoraku: pues Nanao no quiere salir, no sé qué le pasa…

Nanao (con voz chillona del otro lado de la puerta) : no se haga tonto taichou! Todo esto es su culpa!

Ukitake (con su voz mas amable) : vamos, vamos Nanao, seguro solo está exagerando, si sale podemos solucionar el problema.

Nanao: bueno, pero no se rían…

Ukitake: prometido, Nanao chan!

Nanao abre la puerta y se muestra con un minúsculo bikini dorado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Ukitake y Kyoraku sangran a chorros de la nariz.

Nanao (furiosa): ven! Se los dije! Y ni siquiera han visto lo peor! (se da la vuelta para irse dejando ver un hilo dental entre las nalgas)

Ukitake (escandalizado) : como le compras eso Kyoarku! Es un atentado a la decencia pública!

Kyoraku (limpiándose la nariz): que quieres que te diga? Se veía muy bien en el aparador… no sabía que iba a tener esos efectos.

Más tarde, una vez instalados, todos se dedicaron a relajarse del ajetreado viaje: Kyoraku y Ukitake jugaban un partido de ajedrez, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kira y Renji tomaban una cerveza en la barra, Nanao (con un enorme pareo enroscado) se bronceaba en las tumbonas con Isane y Matsumoto, Chad tocaba la guitarra junto a Rukia he Ichigo, Byakuya se mecía en su hamaca…

Ishida sale de su cuarto empanizado en bronceador, con un sombrero de paja y un short azul con cruces blancas, iba acompañado de Inue. Juntos van a la barra. Ishida mira a su alrededor escandalizado: Matsumoto se rascaba la espalda perezosa, con el borde de su sanpakuto, del otro lado Ikkaku se servía del suyo para abrir una cerveza, un poco más lejos Rukia usaba un encantamiento de kido para prender la parrilla, en la barra Urahara usaba su sanpakuto para cortar unos aguacates y en la palapa Toshiro invocaba a Hyorinmaru para enfriar su piña colada.

Ishida (indignado) : Pppf, pero ya viste eso Orihime san! Nunca había visto a nadie ser tan negligente con sus armas de combate! es escandaloso!... (mira a Ichigo que abría la hielera para tomar una Corona) eh! Esa es la ultima corona (aprieta el puño con furia) es la última! No te dejare ser Kurosaki! (invoca su arco espiritual y lanza una flecha que atraviesa la manga del shinigami y lo clava a la pared, este se va de culo al piso)

Ichigo (azul del susto) : Ishida cabrón! Te has vuelto loco o que?

Ishida (tomando la cerveza de la hielera) : Cierra la boca Kurosaki, no tienes derecho a tomarte mi cerveza.

Ichigo (forcejeando para desatorarse) : casi me perforas la mano Quincy idiota!

Ishida (abriendo la cerveza con la cruz de su brazalete Quincy) pfff, por favor Kurosaki, si hubiera querido perforarte la mano ya estarías en el hospital (le da un trago a la cerveza)

Inue mira a Ishida con ojos como platos.

Ishida : que pasa?

Inue (agitando las manos) : no, nada Ishida kun!

El dia pasa tranquilo, sin mas inconvenientes, una agradable comida (salchichas y guacamole) y mas tarde una tranquila cena a la luz de una fogata (malvaviscos y cerveza, mmmm) acompañada de la agradable guitarra de Chad. Después de todo, las vacaciones en la playa no habían sido una mala idea, solo quedaba ver lo que sucedería los días siguientes.

Próximo capítulo, una sorpresa de parte de Matsumoto.


End file.
